Life Is Better With A Bunny Wife
Never in my life did I expect that I would ever enjoy my stay in a village full of bunnies Especially among those who treat me like I was one of their family members But that´s what´s going on now, as I´m visiting the Hopps home as the first fox in that family I became a Hopps myself ever since I married Stu´s daughter, the lovely Judy We´re now hanging out there after returning from our honeymoon at faraway lands Such a nice day we had today too, while eating there and playing with your young family members Seeing you hold your smiling little sister in your arms is such a sweet, pleasant image They already know me too as the husband of their big sis and their fun uncle Now, the two of us lie together on a grass at a nearby meadow Enjoying the simple, warm sun and calm winds of Bunnyburrow You rest so peacefully with your eyes closed, like your head was in the clouds I can see how it´s full of so many sweet, happy thoughts On your neck is a diamond necklace I gave to you that belonged to my mother once She let me give it to you as a wedding gift, which you seemed to appreciate Your purple eyes shine nicely like the silky summer dress you´re wearing I move closer to you and hold you tight, as I start napping on the meadow with my darling Our relationship has only gotten warmer throughout all these years Bonding with you during that time made me realize what true love really is It´s like every day we spent together, we learned something from each other The friendly love between us evolved into the romantic kind as we grew closer Of all the girls in the world, there is nobody I adore or respect more It´s no wonder you often get a hero´s welcome wherever you are When I´m napping, you pull me a bit from my tie teasingly Sending a tingly, warm feeling across my spine as your paw touches my chest gently I open my eyes and cradle you in the most affectionate manner possible How I love the touch of your fluffy, soft coat, which makes you even more huggable Every time I feel happy for you, it makes me want to lift you up in my arms out of joy You share all the joyful thoughts with me, as well as the tears we cry From top to bottom, you´re a beautiful soul It´s not every hustler who comes across something that valuable We´ll keep having more of our fun adventures for a long time before we settle down Later, we´ll get a new home as well as some children Not under any circumstances would I demand you to change for me Since you´re the woman I love, I´ll always accept you the way you are I´ll never let you or your heart break as long as I´ll be there for you With the mammal who helped me find love so true I put my paws around your shoulders and feet, nuzzling you the way you like the best You already like the touch of grass below you, but not as much as the muzzle of your mate The love you´ve given me makes me feel at my strongest, almost like I was the king of beasts I hold you like the most valuable thing in the world when I kiss you on the lips Deeply and with passion, you do the same to the fox who claimed your heart We keep doing it on the meadow for a while, for nobody´s bothering us during this moment I hear you call me your precious fox as I fondle your ears softly So happy to be the loved one of such a wonderful bunny Judy, the amount of joy you´ve brought to my life is indescribable The kind of joy that´ll last for a lifetime There´s no going back to the old life of hustling Now, I finally know where I truly belong As it´s time to go for supper, I lift you up and carry you as we head back to the house You don´t struggle at all, for you seem to feel like home in my arms We´re going to share a family dinner with your folks and stay there for a night Even though I was born in the city, I do like rural life already a lot I´ve got a hunch our marriage is ready for a long, healthy and prosperous future That´s what happens when I have a mate with a heart so pure Just little moments like this are enough for my life to feel worthwhile Life is indeed better with a bunny wife. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Love poetry Category:Romantic fics Category:Poem style Category:Oneshots